


all these things you said

by knightswatch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor, Some Implied Sex, things you said meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightswatch/pseuds/knightswatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of 'things you said' fills as requested by Twitter!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "things you said when you were scared" - Kyouhaba

“This is fucking stupid,” Kyoutani grumbles, and Yahaba resists the urge to grin at the gruffness of his voice. Kyoutani hasn't _let go_ of his arm since bodies started appearing in the family basement for no clear reason, and at this point in the film it's obvious he's resisting the urge to bury his face into Yahaba's shoulder and hide.

It's not even _that_ scary a movie, but regardless of Yahaba's calm state of mind, the poor special effects and slightly strange plot seem to be bothering Kyoutani nonetheless. 

It's cute, honestly. Yahaba may have to find more horror movies to show him, if Kyoutani is going to remain stubborn about it.

He gives a soft, sympathetic hiss when a girl winds up getting cut in half on screen, filling the image with her face warped in shock rather than the gore itself, and that's almost enough to cover the slight _whine_ from Kyoutani. Yahaba considers teasing him, then hesitates, glancing over to watch his shoulders flinch inward as the music rises. 

Yahaba doesn't even sigh, shifting and gently tugging his arm free, only to wrap it around Kyoutani's shoulders. For a second, Kyoutani tenses, shooting a glance at Yahaba's face.

“I'm not scared,” he growls, shifting closer despite his words. “You don't have to fuckin' _cuddle_ me.”

“Maybe I want to,” he shoots back, voice almost covered by another splitting scream. Kyoutani does turn his head away this time, pressing it into the safety of Yahaba's shoulder to cover his eyes. He rubs his hand along Kyoutani's back, wondering if he should just turn the movie _off_.

But—Kyoutani is still cuddled into him, even when he picks his head back up. He lets his arms wind around Yahaba's sides and frowns slightly like he didn't mean to actually do it. “If you tell _anyone_ …”

Yahaba rolls his eyes at that, turning and pressing a fleeting kiss to Kyoutani's forehead. “I don't know what you're talking about—you're not even scared.”

He'll _definitely_ have to find more horror movies.


	2. "things you said when you thought I was asleep" - Kinkuni

Training camps usually leave Kunimi feeling even lazier than usual—not just because of the additional practice and the heat, but because of the level of inescapable social interaction that comes along with it. When they have breaks, he’s always napping, or at least _trying_ to nap.

He managed to get into the shower first, and so when he gets back to the room with their futons spread out all around it, it’s a relief. He curls up on top of his, burrowing his own face into the crook of his arm and closing his eyes, hoping he can doze off before the rest of them are around to be loud, and rowdy, and demanding again.

He doesn’t have that much luck, it seems, and Kindaichi comes wandering in a few minutes later, when Kunimi is hovering just on the edge of sleep. He hears Kindaichi make a soft sound, something that just might be the first syllable of his name before clipping his mouth shut once more. He sits down on his own futon next to Kunimi, clearly making an effort to be quiet about it. He smells clean, like he probably came straight from the showers as well, and Kunimi is tempted to drag himself two feet closer and use Kindaichi to block out the light instead of his own arm.

But, he’s tired and close enough to being asleep that his limbs feel heavy, and in the end it sounds like too much effort to bother with. He settles in slightly further instead, trying to find sleep again.

Except, Kindaichi is mumbling _something_ to himself, and Kunimi is distracted trying to make out what he’s saying.

“Are your legs tired? Because you’ve been running through my mind all day…” he sounds like he’s intensely considering something about it, and after a moment he grunts slightly, displeased.

“That’s a nice shirt—can I talk you out of it?” Another hum follows it, and Kunimi can’t resist peeking his eyes open to try and see what Kindaichi is _doing_.

His eyes are glued to the screen of his phone, brow furrowed, a slight frown on his face. He drags his thumb across the screen, scrolling down whatever he’s looking at. “Are you good at math? Can you tell me if sixty-nine is a perfect square?”

He blinks his eyes, head tilting slightly to the side. “What is that supposed to mean?”

Kunimi can’t help the fact that he starts chuckling, even when Kindaichi bolts upright and stares at him with his cheeks bright red, dropping his phone onto the soft surface of the futon. “K- Kunimi-kun?”

Kunimi keeps laughing, face pressed into his arm, missing the way Kindaichi’s mouth curves into a smile.


	3. "things you said after it was over" - Ushiteru

Terushima falls back against the mussed sheets with a laugh bubbling in the back of his throat. He holds it in though, rolling to the side to sit up and stretch his arms over his head. He can hear the worn ragged sound of Ushijima breathing behind him but he doesn’t turn toward it. There’s no reason to.

Instead, he runs his thumb over the row of dark bruises just starting to take shape along the outside of his hip. It’s only through a great effort on his part that these exits aren’t horribly awkward.

Sleeping with your ex is probably supposed to be awkward, but Terushima is trying to keep it to a manageable level at least.

There’s always a moment though, where the two of them hesitate—like playing chicken, waiting for one of them to make the suggestion of staying. That is when Terushima glances over his shoulder to catch Ushijima staring at him, eyes raking up the curve of his back. There’s a bite on his back that he’s sure is quickly darkening into a bruise, judging by the way the spot throbs slightly. He raises both eyebrows slightly when Ushijima’s hand reaches out, tracing over the mark.

It doesn’t make Terushima’s heart jump into his throat, or his fingers tighten where they’re resting on his legs, balling into fists.

Ushijima’s hand drops after a moment and he rolls onto his back instead, pulling the sheet up to cover his hips. “It’s snowing.”

He leans slightly to look out the window, frowning slightly at the fact that Ushijima’s correct about that. It’s not a light snow, either, with heavy flakes tumbling through the storm gray sky like they have weights attached to them.

Well, that’s going to make for an _extra_ shitty walk home.

Starting to stand, he’s surprised by Ushijima making a small, annoyed sound at him. He glances back, blinking when he finds a hand extended outward, waiting to pull him back into bed.

“Because of the snow,” he explains, ignoring the fact that Terushima didn’t ask.

Still, he crawls back into the bed anyway, letting Ushijima wrap all the way around his body in the way only he seems to be capable of. He doesn’t even complain about cold toes or the fact that the room is going to smell like sex when they wake up.

It doesn’t seem that important, and Ushijima’s hand idly stroking over his ribs is far too distracting.


	4. "things you said that I wish you hadn't" - Kyouhaba

“I don’t see what you’re so pissed about,” Yahaba is hissing words out inches from his face, and Kyoutani is resisting the urge to reel back and headbutt him instead of listening. His face is contorted with anger and after glaring for a moment he jerks back out of Kyoutani’s space, turning around instead and fishing his shirt off the floor. “So I’m going on a date. It’s not like this was serious.”

He doesn’t hesitate when he says it, and Kyoutani’s stomach twists around a lead coil. He’s staring at the marks of his nails on Yahaba’s back but not really processing them.

Really, he’s looking for marks that might have come from someone else. He probably doesn’t have the right to.

“I know that,” he snaps in return, even though it feels like lying. He did know that they were just fooling around, blowing off steam, learning how to communicate with less screaming involved.

But he _hoped_ , and that’s much worse than simply being wrong.

Kyoutani combs his fingers unevenly through his hair, staring at his hand for a moment after he drops it. He shouldn’t be surprised, and he shouldn’t be disappointed, but both of those emotions are caught in the back of his throat. “Do whatever you want.”

They must show in his voice, and he feels stripped too raw to try and hide it any better.

Yahaba finally turns back to face him and there’s _pity_ in his eyes. Kyoutani wants to hit him that much more. Yahaba sighs, his shoulders slumping, pulling his shirt the rest of the way on his head. “Do you know that? That we’re just messing around?”

“Yeah,” he rubs his hand over the back of his neck but doesn’t break Yahaba’s gaze, nodding his head. “Go on your date, have fun.”

His face brightens, just slightly, and Kyoutani figures he either managed to be convincing or Yahaba didn’t care that much to begin with what he thought about it. Still, before he ducks out the door, Yahaba leans in and kisses him, quick and simple, leaving Kyoutani staring at the door in confusion.

 

The date apparently goes like shit, because two days later Yahaba is curled up in his bed again, hogging way too many of the blankets and tracing his fingers over the line of Kyoutani’s palm, humming to himself. He’s not sure if he’s supposed to ask or not, but Yahaba is a step ahead of him once again.

“I didn’t go,” he responds to the question that Kyoutani didn’t ask. Kyoutani nods, tilting his head to press his face into Yahaba’s hair. Undeterred, Yahaba sets his hand down and shrugs his shoulders. “I still have reservations though—put something nice on.”

No matter how Yahaba decides to tell the story to Matsukawa and Hanamaki, Kyoutani absolutely does not _scramble_ out of bed.


	5. "things you said with no space between us" - Kyouhaba

It’s completely black when the door bangs shut behind Yahaba, and the space inside is suffocating with dark, and quiet, and the heat of Kyoutani’s body pressed up against his. Yahaba tries to twist, to grab for the handle of the door, only to find it refusing to turn.

He’s going to destroy their first-years as soon as he gets the two of them out of here. But for now, he sighs out a single breath, wrinkling his nose when he finds there’s no way to stand without pressing into Kyoutani. It’s awkward, and he’s certain that the ace wants out of here as much as Yahaba does himself.

“Well, this sucks,” they’ve been fighting more than usual all week, and maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise that people are resorting to such drastic measures. But it’s irritating and he’d rather the two of them be left to work things out on their own.

Kyoutani says nothing in response, and Yahaba is about to snap at him again for it, because it’s not like this is his fault, after all, but he notices the ragged, uneven pace of Kyoutani’s breathing. He blinks, leaning slightly closer and shifting so rather than being pressed into his own little pocket of space, he’s squeezing what he thinks is Kyoutani’s side. “Are you okay? They’ll let us out in a little while, so…”

There’s a rustle of fabric and Kyoutani’s breath shudders again before he finally says something. “I- I don’t like–”

He sounds like he’s choking on his own words and Yahaba’s stomach sinks down to his feet. It’s hard to figure how to best get his arms around Kyoutani without being able to see him but he does his best anyway, rubbing up and down his back slowly, rocking them both slightly side to side. “Shit. You’re okay–just breathe with me, alright?”

Kyoutani nods unevenly, Yahaba can feel the bob of it against his shoulder, and he focuses on making his own breathing slow and even, closing his eyes and counting each breath quietly against the shell of Kyoutani’s ear. “One, two, three–that’s good, I’ve got you. Five, six, seven…”

Getting him to relax is slow, and Yahaba keeps rocking him slightly until his breathing is at least even, reaching blindly until his fingers meet with Kyoutani’s hair, massaging his nails into his scalp as well. Kyoutani grunts slightly, leaning his head into the touch. “S- sorry. I didn’t mean to freak out.”

Yahaba hums slightly, ducking his head to nuzzle the top of Kyoutani’s gently. “I’m gonna kill the twins for sticking you in here.”

Kyoutani laughs softly in return, squeezing his hands tighter at the back of Yahaba’s jersey. He picks his head up when the door swings open, blinking against the light with Yahaba’s face still pressed into his hair, and without looking he can feel Kyoutani smirking at the culprits. “I would start running.”

There are sneakers squeaking over the gym floor, and Yahaba laughs as well.


	6. "things you said that I wasn't meant to hear" - Kyouhaba

They’ve been packing for this vacation for days, and Yahaba is starting to just a little tense about making sure they leave for their train on time. He’s about to go banging on the bedroom door when he heard the phone ringing and pauses.

Kyoutani curses, answering it quickly to make the ringing cease. “Hello?”

His voice is low, rougher than usual and he pauses, listening to whoever he’s on the phone with. “ _No_ , obviously I haven’t asked him yet. It’s not really the kind of thing you ask on the damn train.”

Another pause, more talking and the voice is slightly louder this time. He growls. “Of course, I have a stupid ring! I don’t get why you’re pushing this so hard anyway. He’s going to say no. It was a dumb idea.”

There’s barely a pause this time before he starts talking again, voice rising just a little in frustration. “Because we can’t even really _get married!_ It’d be some big party, and his family wouldn’t go, and we’re not going to invite dad, so who does that even leave?”

Yahaba ducks away from the door, trying to school his face into something neutral around the shock that’s currently making his stomach twist around and around itself.

Kyoutani is on the phone talking about _marrying_ him. Kyoutani has a _ring_.

And somehow he thinks Yahaba is going to tell him _no_?

It’s less than five minutes before Kyoutani finishes the rest of his call, walking out with his bag slung over his shoulder and his ears bright red at the tips. He stuffs his phone in his jacket pocket, hand lingering there for a moment before he raises both eyebrows and grunts. “Sorry. Ready to go?”

Yahaba nods, trying not to vault himself off the couch and go digging for the damn ring himself. He has to patient, he knows, he has to let Kyoutani approach it however he has planned.

He takes Kyoutani’s hand after they lock the door, watching his blushing only get worse.

It’s going to be a nice vacation, he’s sure.


End file.
